The Den
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: My entry for the Jeyna/Jasper Ship week. Jeyna! Jason is bored and convinces Reyna into creating a den for them both, TWO SHOT!


**Hey peeps, wow, this might be kind of/maybe a little late? It's my entry for the Jeyna/Jasper ship week, it would have been earlier but I didn't know how to get it flowing, I spent the weekend up my dad's and had pain in my right hand, otherwise I would have done it on paper, and forums are great when you want to procrastinate, which I did, majorly. So, here is my entry, I know it sucks.**

**I don't own PJO, I don't own the characters, I don't own _The Lion King_, my sister has our DVD set. Sadly.**

**Dedication: To every character who didn't get a ship week, we all know there has to be some!**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

"I'm _bored_..." Jason whined, for the _thirty-seventh _time in the past ten minutes, beating his record of _twenty-eight_ times in ten minutes.

"Jason. Shut up." I warned as I continued reading through the reports given to us this week, I was at my limit after dealing with idiots and Octavian, who was a whole new category for idiots, I was dying for a reprieve from this paperwork, but it had to be done.

"_Reyna_, _Rey-Rey_, _Ray of sunshine_, _Battle Star-_" I clamped a hand over Jason's mouth and glared at him as he looked at me surprised.

"_What_, Jason?" I growled out before removing my hand to allow him to speak, Jason gave a weak smile, clearly he learned I was _not_ in the mood for his childish games.

"I'm bored." Jason said sheepishly, I nearly screamed before gathering all of my composure and linking my hands together to stop myself from injuring him, as it would only add to the paperwork.

"What do you suppose we do then Jason?" I asked through gritted teeth, Jason smiled and leaned back in his chair, thinking this through.

"We should make a den!" Jason exclaimed suddenly, startling me as he shot up in his seat, an enthusiastic grin on his face, making him look more child-like. He looked like one of those cherubs you might see on Valentine's cards.

"A den?" I repeated in disbelief, _he wanted to make a __den__?_ Jason nodded eagerly, like an excited puppy.

"Like when we were on that quest!" Jason added excitedly, I raised an eyebrow slowly, I remembered all too well how _that_ went.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Jason, we're lost!" I protested as he tried leading me left for the third time in a row. "Just admit it, we're lost in a forest, during a storm and we're going around in circles!" I said frustrated as Jason tried to find his bearings._

_"We're not lost." Jason lied._

_"Would you abandon your stupid male pride and admit it, we're lost!" I exclaimed exasperated, Jason finally sighed and stopped._

_"We are not lost, the way we want to go is right through there." Jason pointed at a thicker cluster of trees, I frowned but followed him as he began walking in that direction, he was the quest leader. We trudged through the trees, tired and weary, only to come to a clearing a few feet in._

_"Reyna?" Jason called softly as we stood side by side looking into the thicket._

_"Yes Jason?" I replied crisply._

_"We're lost." Jason admitted, I glared at him and stalked further into the clearing and looked up at the sky, it seemed we'd been in the forest for longer than it seemed, for it was nearly dark._

_"Come on, lets build shelter, lets see if you can make it better than you can find your way through a forest." I said, with that we started collecting up branches, hacking them off trees using our swords. We made a good-sized pile before pulling the huge leaves and some vines._

_"Are you mad at me?" Jason asked after a while when we began building the little shelter, I took a deep breath._

_"No, but come on, this will get done faster if we don't talk. It looks like it might rain." I said, Jason paused for a second and looked up at the clouds._

_"Yeah, it's gonna rain tonight. Lets do this then." Jason said, it took half an hour, multiple curses in Latin and English but eventually our makeshift tent was ready. We squashed inside and looked out at the clearing just as it began pouring down._

_"Aren't we just the most awesome questers ever." I muttered sarcastically._

_"Yes." Jason replied sincerely, I looked at him in our cramped space, there was only a few inches between us, for the first time I noticed how electrical his irises were. "Because we're here, we have this amazing tent that we made, and we're going to kick some monster podux." Jason said with a smile as he reached over and boldly took my hand, I smiled shyly, feeling my cheeks going red. Then the pounding of the rain got heavier as I sort of leaned forward and Jason did too, we were almost kissing when I heard the snapping of vines and the roof came tumbling down on us, branches smacking our heads and leaves forming stupid hats._

_"Well, we __had__ an awesome shelter." I remarked, Jason nodded._

_"Come on, lets find somewhere else." Jason said, we got up from the ground and ran for cover, I was glad when he didn't let my hand go._

_End Flashback._

* * *

"I hope you haven't forgotten how well _that_ ended." I retorted, Jason leaned back again with a smile.

"Well, this one will be better!" Jason insisted, I gave him a look. "Please Rey-" I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth again.

"I will do it, on the condition you never call me any of those ridiculous names ever again." I warned, Jason nodded proudly. I released his mouth again. "Lets get to work!" Jason yelled before yanking me out of my seat and dragging me towards the living room, grinning all of the way.

"Come on Battle Star!" Jason cheered as we began setting up the tables, chairs, sofas, sheets, at one point even our togas and capes joined the mess that was our sort-of roof.

"Are we done yet?" I asked when we put the last sheet I owned on the mess of an attempted construction site, Jason grinned proudly.

"And now for the sign!" He announced, I looked at him disbelieving before he pulled out a piece of cardboard, it was painted blue sloppily with the words **Jason and Reyna's Den. KEEP OUT! (Especially if you are Octavian)** scrawled messily in red. I nearly laughed at the sign as Jason carefully placed the sign on the "wall" and held the "door" open for me.

"This could be fun." I said as I rolled into the den on the fluffy carpet.

* * *

Gwen's Point of View:

I opened the door to Reyna's praetor house, I needed to check if she and Jason wanted to check out this new movie with Dakota and I, I stopped in the entryway, both Jason and Reyna's shoes were strewn on the floor, clearly they came here to do paperwork and relax, I'd probably find them in the kitchen or dining room. I headed to check the kitchen first, that's where Jason would usually be demanding or sneaking some of Reyna's food, when I spotted something in the living room, it was a very colourful thing, it sort of looked like a building made of fabrics and things.

"Jason and Reyna's Den. Keep out." I mused as I noticed the sign, I took out my camera that I borrowed off Bobby for the night, and snapped a picture of the den, something to add to my college of photos back at my dorm. "Now where _are_ Jason and Reyna?" I asked myself, I walked over to the den, shifting the camera from hand to hand. When I reached the den I automatically saw the entrance, it was poorly concealed so I lifted up the flap easily. Inside the makeshift den was the two people I was looking for, Reyna was curled up into Jason's side, trying to gain more heat than her purple t-shirt and denim jeans provided, Jason didn't seem to mind as he looked pretty comfortable with one arm draped over her side, they looked so peaceful as the ending for _The Lion King_ went on without them. I snapped several pictures, making sure the flash didn't wake them, before getting up and closing the flap. I needed these pictures developed at some point.

* * *

**Huh, not too many mistakes this time, I think that's what we call improvement...? I hope you guys liked, but I really do hope you've enjoyed for the sake of my ego. And be as critical as you like, this was wrote tonight and there will be another segment soon(But I do have to go places, see people, update others) with what Jason and Reyna got up to in the den(I assure you it was pure and clean). I hope you enjoyed, hasta la vista. Until next time.**

**Peace, love, JEYNA SHIP WEEK IS OVER! ONTO PERCABETH'S!**

**Love always, Jeyna. X**


End file.
